Alone in a Crowd
by my feathered scales
Summary: Annabelle Lockes awakes one morning to find that it isn't morning and she isn't in her bed. finding herself in the body of a child of an odd creature in a place she doesn't know. our favourite fishbone viking will find himself with his hands full with a teenage mind in the body of a trouble making hatchling.
1. Chapter 1

**hey lovies! here is a new fic just for all you HTTYD fans out there. now this is my first fic of this type so please dont be harsh. i never read the books but i am planing on it, though that excuses nothing.**

**i know i should really be trying to write more of 'Not So Ordinary' and 'Motherhood,Brotherhood' and 'Little Problems' and dont worry a new chappie will be coming out for 'Little Problems' soon and i might be putting Motherhood Brotherhood up for adoption.**

**now if any of you dont like OC's than leave now. there will only be one but still.**

**THIS DISCLAIMER IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY!**

**i own NOTHING an if i did do you really think i would be here writting this fanfic? no? didn't think so.**

**let the story BEGIN!**

* * *

I groaned as consciousness came crawling back to me, my muscles aching for a reason that currently escapes me. I lifted my arm and draped my hand over my eyes to block out the sun and rolled over, reaching for my blanked when a cool breeze washed over me. My hand groped for my blanket, don't tell me it fell of the bed.

I froze. Wait, a cold breeze? I didn't sleep with my window open, not to mention that it wasn't a cold night last night.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in a flash, only to topple over soon after. I tried to sit up again only to fall back down onto all fours. What the hell was going on? I looked down at my bed and stopped. I was shocked. I wasn't on my bed. Course sand shifted slightly under me, but that wasn't the only thing. Right there, holding me up, were two small, black, scaly paws that had light grey claws.

Is was only as I started to scramble backwards, matching back legs and a long black tail with fins at the base and end appeared and moved as if they were my own body, did my mind detach itself from the situation and my body stopped all movement in shock . Everything was silent, well, if you don't count the rising waves that kept getting closer to my smaller than normal body and the wind whipped around furiously, thunder rumbling from above.

I had no clue as to what was going on. I slowly moved my head to look down at myself. I was covered in black scales and I _definitely_ did not look human as I should be. In fact, I looked a lot like a lizard, a lizard the size of a small beagle. The scales were black but had a slight blue tint to them, reminding me of the night sky.

I looked around and quickly caught sight of a puddle of sea water. The edges were frozen slightly and that seemed to remind my body just how cold it was as a shiver wracked my curious new frame. I scrambled clumsily on my new four legs over to the puddle and looked down into it. I screamed and it came out as a horrified screech. Something I never expect to see in real life stared back at me. A Night Fury, a fucking Night Fury. And not just any Night Fury, oh _no_, it's a _baby_ Night Fury. Large blue-grey eyes stared at me from the reflection, the only thing left from my human body that I desperately wished for right now. To wings that seemed too large for my body hung limp at my sides. I turned my now salamander like head to look at my right wing. With a lot of effort I managed to pull the wing up to my body. I concentrated, pulling my left wing up as well, and quickly checking that I had actually done it, I looked back at my reflection with sadness.

Tears were streaming from my large eyes and in the back of my mind I was curious as to how dragons could cry but that was quickly forgotten as I sat heavily in the sand. A crooning whine escaped me and it made me stop for a moment before more whines followed with more tears. I noticed vaguely that I had no teeth, and through my tears I tried to make them show but part of me could feel that I actually had not teeth because I was now a _baby fucking DRAGON_!

I screeched as my wings were pulled from their position on my back harshly and I tumble through the air as wind dragged me down the beach for a bit before I latched to the sand, digging with my new paws to find purchase and pull in my wings. Rain was suddenly pelting me like icy needles, soaking me in an instant.

Shivering renewed, I scrambled with another screech as the wind caught my wings again and this time I was thrown into something hard. I whimpered when I heard a crack and pain flared from my left wing in a totally new and harsh experience. Looking up at what I hit, it took a minute for my mind to realize just what it was due to the fact that I was much smaller than I was used to.

A dock.

A large wooden dock loomed above me and as I felt another tug of wind I scrambled underneath it and pushed my right side as far as I could in the space where sand and what appeared to be the bottom of a cliff met wood.

"Aaaahhhh!" I cried loudly but it came out as another screech, slightly different from my other ones but still a screech. I whimpered and shivered. This could not get any worse.

"I just had to think it." I hissed angrily as water lapped at my side, the angry waves diffused slightly by the dock but still able to reach me. I did a strange hiss/whimper thing as the water shifted my now broken wing.

What the hell is going on? Last night I fell asleep in my bed, an average, 15 year old girl, and now I'm a baby night fury with a broken wing and shivering up as storm whilst in the middle of one. What has happened to my life? Is this a crazy dream or am I really a dragon. HAH! Imagine that, me, Annabelle Lockes, a baby dragon. Looks like my days of wanting to be an artist have been shot to hell. _Thank you God, I really appreciate it_, I thought sarcastically.

I snapped out of my thoughts with a whine when I heard a thump of something bid lading in the sand next to the dock. The rain and waves and rain drowned out all other noise and I whimpered a bit louder as large scaled claws move closer to my spot. I could easily tell that the dragon not four meters away from me, and I say dragon because there is no doubt in my mind that two of those red, clawed limbs were wings and if I had to guess, putting all the stuff that has happened to me, I would say that it was a monstrous nightmare.

A massive horned head came into view, easily much bigger than my whole body, with jagged teeth and warm yellow eyes. I jumped, frightened, with a screech and instantly whimpered as my wing jolted and I scrambled back but only succeeded in shifting the sand beneath me. I froze as the dragon spoke.

"It's alright little one, no need to be frightened, I will not harm you hatchling. Now, why don't you come a little closer so I can get a good look at you hmm?" the voice was that of a female and it was soft and kind I couldn't help but relax ever so slightly.

I shivered uncontrollably, and not because I was scared mind you, but because I was unbearably cold, and inched forward until I was just underneath the dock, the larger dragon blocking the wind from pulling at me. My face scrunched up as my wind dragged through the sand and I bit my tongue, but it didn't hurt because I had no teeth.

"Oh my…" I watched with wide eyes as the dragons own went wide for a moment and it pulled back slightly before its nose was right in front of me. I screeched slightly and flinched away from the larger female, shutting my eyes tight and my body wracked with another bone rattling bout of shivers only this time I just kept shivering.

"Oh you poor dear, how by the goddess of the sun and moon did you end up here little one, and in a state like this? Where are you parents?" the red dragoness' voice was filled with worry and concern as I looked up at here with frightened eyes.

How was I supposed to answer that? I froze for a moment but my body still shook with the force of my shivers as I thought, head flap/ear things pressed flat to my head and shoulders hunched looking very much like a drowned cat at the moment. Telling the truth is out of the question so, what if I…what if I answer like a dragon? With just a little white lie.

I looked into warm, worried yellow with my own teary blue-grey, the tears though were not a lie, and answered in a shaky voice.

"I-I d-don't know where o-or wh-who my p-par-rents are o-or h-how I go-got her-here." I whimpered out and in a blink of an eye I found myself being lifted by the scruff in this dragon's mouth, which felt really weird by the way.

I screeched in surprise and pain as my broken wing hung beside me as I instinctively curled up, hugging my finned tail with my front paws.

I stared with wide eyes as we were suddenly in the air. The ground shrunk away to reveal exactly where I was. Berk, I was in Berk, I was in the HTTYD universe! Hell, for all I knew I could be in some crazy bitches fucked up Fanfiction!

No one was out in the storm and it was now that I realized why no one, except the dragoness that held me, had heard my cries. I watched on as I was carried to the far end of what I now knew as a viking village and towards a large wooden house at the top of a hill.

Why in the world are we going here? I don't know much about the HTTYD world, I only ever saw the movie, and even then I was only watching it because my little brothers had begged me to take them, I had been secretly playing my phone for most of it. Shouldn't this dragon take me to wherever it was that the dragons slept? Unless, of course, there was something special about this one house.

Before we landed I quickly looked around, noting that the house on the hill was the biggest of what looked like the houses, not counting all the other structures that I immediately struck down as anything residential. Why would this house be so important? Think, Anna, THINK!

Oh... _Oh_.

This must be were the chief lives, Stoik the Something-or-other, and his son Hiccup. I couldn't help but giggle through my pain and cold at the thought of such a funny name. wait, get back on track, doesn't hiccup *giggle*have a Night Fury for a best friend? Toothless I think his name is. Maybe that's why this dragon is taking me here.

I jolted slightly as we landed and whimpered as my broken wing shifted _again_. I was placed down gently and had to balance as I was sitting on the top step before the landing leading to the door. My vision was muddle slightly due to all my shaking but I watched as the dragoness roared wordlessly, if not a bit softly and then waited. My new advance hearing picked up the sound of heavy footsteps but my head flaps stayed flat against my head.

The door opened to reveal a large man with wild red hair and a matching beard in very odd clothes, to me at least.

"What in Thors name is go…ing…on?" Stoik, I presume, had trailed off, staring at me. his eyes flickered to the larger dragon behind me then strait back to me.

"SON GET DOWN HERE! AND BRING THAT BEAST OF YOURS WITH YOU!" I flinched and whimpered at the loud noise but stopped as I felt the female that had brought me here nuzzle my head.

"Do not worry little one, you will be safe here." she said and soon a skinny teen, probably sixteen years old, appeared next to his father, looking up at him questioningly.

"Dad? Dad, what did you want?" the auburn haired boy asked his father, tilting his head lightly

"Hookfang here brought something that I think you and that beast of yours might want to see." tha hulking man said with a frown as he stepped back, away from the rain that still fell heavy.

In his place came a large black dragon that looking similar to me only it was completely black, no hints of colour. He was smaller than Stormfly but I could see the muscle underneath all his scales. He sniffed once then froze and his head snapped towards me. by this time the teen had noticed me as well and I heard him gasp as he took in what must look like a miserable, whimpering, shivering ball of scales.

"Where did you find it Hookfang?" Hiccup asked as he stepped out into the rain slowly, the larger Night Fury right beside him.

"I had been flying back to the dens when I heard the little ones cry; when I heard it again I followed it to the docks. Next thing I know there she is, quaking like a leaf in a storm and broken wing. She says she doesn't have any parents and doesn't know how she got here."

Hiccup sucked in a sharp breath, signally to me that he understood the words of the other female, and dropped to his knees in front of me. I was picked up by the scruff again and places just a few inches in front of the red haired boy.

"You two take good care of her." and then the dragoness flew off.

"What? Wait! Hookfang!" hiccup called after her but gave up quickly and turned back to me, his eyes soft and kind and I couldn't help but like him.

"Hey there girl, at least Hookfang said you were a girl, never mind that now." he stretched a hand out to my, his fingers just in front of my nose. "it's alright, I won't hurt you." I whimpered slightly and then cooed and the undeniably adorable face the teen was giving me and placed my head in his hand as my legs decided to stop working.

Before I hit the ground I was lifted once more by the scruff. Looking up I found that it was Toothless, he had his teeth out, and I could feel them as they gently held me, carrying me into the house and placing me in front of the fire. The larger black dragon curled himself around me and looked at the curiously though one big green eye.

"So how did a little one like you get here huh? You don't even look old enough to breathe fire." Toothless said with a light voice. Maybe he was trying to cheer me up?

I snuggled into the warm black scales around me and looked at the larger with clearer eyes and smiled slightly.

"I 'dunno." I say softly and giggle as Toothless starts to chuckle, leaning towards me and running a large rough tongue down along the top of my head.

"Alright bud that's enough outa' you. I still have to fix up that wing." with slight regret a scrambled to my feet with a soft screech of joy. Finally, he's gonna fix my wing! I ran over to him, ignoring my wing and tripping over my own feet and running head first into the sitting vikings legs. As I regained my sense of direction two hands hooked themselves underneath my front legs and picked me up and just as soon placed me down on his lap.

I looked up at Hiccup, who was sitting Indian style on the floor next to Toothless, who got up and proceeded to wrap himself around his human watching closely as hiccup began to work on my wing. I felt more than heard when he snapped my bones back into their proper places and let out a startled cry. Toothless lifted his head to lick at my own as deft hands wrapped up my win with a splint and folding in back against my body then used bandages to wrap around my wing and body to stop my from opening it.

When he was done I looked back at his work and then up at Hiccups face. Standing somewhat shakily in the auburn boys lap and placing my front paws on his chest, I did somethin I thought I would never stoop so low to do, but since I was a dragon now and human rules don't really apply, shove it. I leant up and licked his cheek.

"Thank you very much!" I said brightly.

Hiccup laughed and leant back against toothless, who put his massive head on hiccups now outstretched legs, forcing me to half lie on Hiccups chest and half sit on Toothless' head.

"Those are quite the manners there uh… I think you need a name." I didn't bother to get up when Hiccup said he was gonna give me a name. I understand, I can't really use my human name, so I'll just let him pick a name for me.

"How about Lock? Because you lock yourself away into the toughest vikings heart, even Toothless likes you. My names Hiccup by the way. So, what do you think?"

I heard Toothless purr out an 'I approve' as he nudges me slightly. I purred as well and murmured a sleepy.

"Okay"

* * *

**well there is the first chappie! i hope you enjoyed it and review if you want me to continue. if i get enough reviews than i will write the next chapter.**


	2. authors not

**ok everyone, here is the deal; i am NOT giving up on my stories, some of them. i just cant think of what to do next. i will come back to these but i have lost hope in them for now.**

**i am so sorry to all those who wanted me to update. one day, i'll come back to these and finish them, but for now, sorry.**

**Scales**


End file.
